Un Ninja entre Demonios
by Shon Kurosaki
Summary: Despues de la lucha contra sus hermanos, Naruto fue absorbido por una grieta dimensional a causa de los choque de poderes. Luego de vagar por el limbo se encuentra con una chica que le ofrece una nueva vida en otro mundo. Una nueva vida en un mundo sobrenatural. Naruto-Posible Harem
1. Capitulo I: Batalla entre hermanos

**Hoola Usuarios de Fanfiction, aqui les presento un proyecto en la que e estado invirtiendo mi tiempo (en vez de estar haciendo algo productivo)**

 **Me apoye en distintos fanfic de Naruto x DxD para esto y les agradezco mucho a ellos y sus trabajos:**

 _ **El Manto de la capucha roja**_

 _ **Nada es lo que parece**_

 _ **El retorno del rey oscuro**_

 _ **y The Nerd**_

 **Son las obras en las que me apoyado. Aqui el primer capitulo  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

La cuarta guerra estaba llegando a su fin, Naruto y sus hermanos habían derrotado a la madre de Hagoromo mejor conocido como Rikudō Sennin.

"Lo hicieron bien muchachos, han detenido los planes de mi madre, salvado el mundo, el Ninjutsu, y ahora les volveré a preguntar Naruto, Menma, Kasumi, Shida. ¿Cuál es su respuesta" pregunto Hagoromo, mirando las reencarnaciones de Ashura junto con sus dos hermanas, y del otro lado se encontraba únicamente el primogénito de Kushina y Minato, la reencarnación de su hijo mayor Indra.

Menma era un chico rubio al igual que su padre, ojos violetas y con marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas, su vestimenta consistía en una chamarra de color negro con líneas naranjas en los bordes y el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en su espalda además de unos pantalones ANBU naranjas y unas sandalias ninjas de color negro.

Shida era una chica rubia amarrada con dos coletas a los lados, ojos azules zafiro y también con las mismas marcas en sus mejillas, su vestimenta consistía en una chamarra de color naranja con azul con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki además de una minifalda del mismo color que le llegaba a los muslos y unas sandalias azules ninjas.

Kasumi era una chica pelirroja, de ojos azules eléctricos, ella a diferencia de sus hermanos no tenía las marcas zorrunas además que su vestimenta era típica de los ANBUS de Konoha.

"Yo sigo con mis ideales, mis padres nos enseñaron hacer lo correcto, esta cadena debe de romperse de una vez por todas" Dijo Menma, mirando a todos sus seres queridos con una sonrisa y observando con determinación a su hermano mayor.

"Entiendo… ¿y qué me dices tú Naruto?" Pregunto Hagoromo, mirando al único usuario que quedaba en el mundo con el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno en su ojo derecho y el Rinnesharingan en su ojo izquierdo.

Naruto era un chico rubio con mechones rojos en su cabello, en este caso no se podían ver de qué color eran sus ojos ya que en uno poseía el legendario EMS en el derecho y el Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo pero este era diferente debido a que este traía 6 tomoes en ellos, su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta negra de cuello alto con el símbolo del clan Uchiha atrás, pantalones ANBUS igual de negros y unas sandalias negras.

"¿Nos enseñaron? Querrás decir les enseñaron a ustedes, yo tuve que aprender todo por mí mismo, los único que me han apoyado fueron Itachi y Shisui, son los únicos que considero mi familia a pesar de que eliminaron al clan y dejándome solo en esa aldea de mierda donde el consejo me uso como si fuera un arma, en cambio ustedes recibían todo en bandeja de plata, lo siento Menma pero mi respuesta sigue en pie destruiré a los cinco Kages y uniré a las cinco aldeas en una sola" Dijo Naruto, causando que cada palabra que saliera de su boca se incautara como flechas en la conciencia de sus padres y horrorizando a los presentes.

"Terminemos esto aquí y ahora Naruto" Dijo Menma, aún con determinación de detener a su hermano.

"Está bien, pero no recibirás ayuda de tus amigos pulgosos **Chibaku Tensei (Devastación Planetarea)** " Dijo Naruto, activando el poder de sus ojos, sometiendo a todos los Bijuus fuera de combate.

"(Es mucho más habilidoso, que Indra y Madara)" Pensó Hagoromo, asombrado de cuán grande era el dominio de su nuevo ojo, y eso que apenas acababa de recibirlo.

"Hermano, detente apenas los Bijuus acaban de ser liberados" Dijo Shida, molesta por lo que su hermano mayor acababa de hacer.

"No te metas en esto Shida, esto es entre Menma y yo" Dijo Naruto, mirando a su hermana con su Sharingan, dando la impresión de que estaba hablando en serio.

"En lo que a mí respecta, también nos incumbe Naruto, ya que eres nuestro hermano, y somos nosotros los que debemos de detenerte" Dijo Kasumi, concentrando Chakra de la naturaleza logrando acceder al modo sabio.

"En ese caso, creo que ya no hay nada más de que hablar…saben dónde pelearemos" Dijo Naruto, comenzando a caminar en una dirección pero su camino se había bloqueado por sus padres.

"Naruto, tienes que detener esta locura" Dijo Minato, tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hijo.

"Muévete o no voy a responder…"Dijo Naruto, colocando su mano sobre el mago de su espada. La cual era negra con un borde rojo distintivo y la empuñadura tiene bordes similares a los bordes, por lo que es una "Espada Negra".

" **Kongō Fūsa (Cadena de Sellado de Diamante)** " Dijo Kushina, lanzando una cadena en la muñeca de su hijo que inmovilizó su brazo.

"¿Realmente piensas qué está estúpida cadena, podrá detenerme de nuevo?" Dijo Naruto, agarrando su espada, fusionado el elemento rayo con su arma, para acto seguido cortar la cadena fácilmente.

"Por favor hijo, detente, regresa a la aldea con tus hermanos, con nosotros tus padres, tus amigos" Dijo Kushina, derramando unas lágrimas por ver en lo que se había convertido Naruto.

"Ustedes apártense de mi camino **Chidori Nagashi (Corriente del Millar de Pájaros)** " Dijo Naruto, concentrando una gran cantidad de rayos al redore de su cuerpo golpeando de forma directa a sus padres dejando que sus músculos se contraigan, recibiendo algunas quemaduras graves y quedando temporalmente su cuerpo paralizado.

"¡Mamá, Papá, /Minato-Sensei, Kushina-Sama!" Gritaron los sus hijos y el alumno del cuarto al presenciar lo que Naruto les había hecho.

"Los espero donde fue nuestra primera pelea" Dijo Naruto, guardando su espada, comenzando a correr por el bosque hasta desaparecer entre los árboles.

"Menma, ¿Qué es lo que harás?" Pregunto Kakashi, al ver que su alumno, tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Nunca se lo dije, pero desde niños él era mi héroe, lo veía en la academia, entrenando hasta tarde, siendo el más inteligente y aplicado en los estudios…pero ahora él está en problemas, piensa que le han dado todos la espalda, pero sé que mi hermano sigue ahí, en lo más profundo de la oscuridad así que aún que tenga que luchar contra el par que reaccione lo haré" Dijo Menma, abriendo sus ojos teniendo el modo sabio funcionado con el Chakra de Kurama.

"Igual yo" Dijo Kasumi, preparándose para su batalla final con su hermano.

"También me apunto, lo salvarnos juntos" Dijo Shida, corriendo al destino donde su hermano los esperaba.

"Hace falta que le demos unos cuantos golpes para que reaccione" Dijo Kasumi, localizando que tan lejos iba Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei, ¿Podría cuidar de mis padres hasta que se recuperen por completo?" Pregunto Menma, a su Sensei para no quedarse preocupado por el estado de su familia.

"Tranquilo Menma, tan pronto como se recuperen iremos a apoyarlos a ustedes" Dijo Kakashi, dándole confianza a su alumno.

"Menma…mucho cuidado" Dijo Minato, con una mueca de dolor.

"Hijo te lo suplico por favor traigan a su hermano de vuelta" Dijo Kushina, llorando al saber que sus hijos lucharán contra su primogénito, ellos con la intención de traerlo de vuelta y el con la intención de asesinarlos.

* * *

 **En el bosque.**

* * *

"Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, no debemos bajar la guardia ni un solo segundo" Dijo Shida, algo inquieta.

"Tranquila, si estamos los tres juntos, no habrá manera de que podamos perder" Dijo Kasumi, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermana para tranquilizarla.

"Creí que…al habernos ayudado a derrotar a Kaguya, él se daría cuenta y regresaría a casa" Dijo Menma, con depresión al ver que solo había luchado por obligación.

Justo en eso logran ver el Valle del Fin, al tiempo donde los tres hermanos caían sobre la cabeza del Shoidame Hokage, y encontrando a su hermano mayor que tenía sus ojos cerrados sobre la cabeza de Madara Uchiha.

"Así que realmente decidieron venir" Dijo Naruto, con un tono frío al sentir la presencia de sus hermanos.

"¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Mamá y a Papá?" Grito Shida, dejándose llevar un poco por sus emociones, al ver que su hermano no sentía ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

"Es culpa de ellos, se interpusieron en mi camino cuando les advertí que se movieran" Dijo Naruto, en el mismo tono sin siquiera abrir los ojos ante los gritos de su hermana.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer si no quieres volver a la aldea?" Pregunto Kasumi, con curiosidad por los planes futuros para su hermano.

"Ya se los dije mi objetivo son los Kages y uniré a las aldeas para que por fin haya la paz que tanto como Itachi y Shisui quisieron" Dijo Naruto, mientras sus hermanos se quedaron serios en su lugar menos Shida.

"Es una locura, las aldeas por fin están unidas y ¿tú crees que así habrá paz?" Dijo Shida con su furia contenida.

"Solamente porque tenían un enemigo en común: Akatsuki, Madara y Kaguya, la única vía para que sobrevivieran era abandonar sus odios y unirse para derrotarlos, pero ya no hay enemigos en común, así que muy pronto volverán a separarse" Dijo Naruto, con una vos indiferente.

"Entonces, ¿pretendes ser ese enemigo en común?" Pregunto Kasumi, mirándolo con seriedad.

"Así es, ahora que tengo el Rinnegan conozco como conseguir la reencarnación o la inmortalidad. Además ya no habrá más peleas como esta… se acabaron las charlas ya no podemos seguir postergando lo que se avecina, es tiempo de acabar esto" Dijo Naruto, abriendo de golpe sus ojos mostrando el Sharingan en su ojo derecho y el Rinnesharingan en el ojo izquierdo, para acto seguido tomar velozmente la empuñadura de su arma desenvainado su Espada y lanzándose directo contra sus hermanos.

Sus hermanos siguieron su ejemplo, Menma sacó un Kunai de su kit de herramientas, Kasumi rodeo sus puños con **Kongō Fūsa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamante)** , y Shida desenvainó una Katana con un mango verde y un diseño con cuatro pétalos antes de la hoja.

Sin dar un momento de respiración, la batalla comenzó, Naruto estaba rodeado por sus hermanos, haciéndolo estar en una posición una tanto difícil pero no imposible. Kasumi trataba de lanzarle un puñetazo a un órgano impórtate para así poder reducir en mayoría sus movimientos.

Naruto no necesitaba de sus ojos, para predecir los movimientos de sus hermanas. Estaba cegadas por la ira logrando que sus movimientos fueran predecibles y fáciles de evadir.

Shida aún con el Chakra imbuido en su Katana, se le estaba siendo un poco difícil poder igualar la fuerza que su hermano aplicaba en su arma.

En cuanto Menma, él era un poco más molesto, ya que en cada abertura que deja, por estar deteniendo el golpe de Kasumi, o esquivando la Katana de Shida, el atacaba en el momento preciso.

"Okay, esto ya se está volviendo molesto" Dijo Naruto, moviéndose de una forma veloz, desapareciendo del círculo de sus hermanos, comenzando una batalla de Taijutsu, golpeándolos a una increíble y utilizando sus manos y así poder crear su Jutsu.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** " Dijo Naruto, dando un gran salto en el aire, lanzando diversas bolas de fuego a sus hermanos, lográndolos retroceder.

Acto seguido, Naruto apareció en frente de sus hermanas, tomándolas fuertemente de los tobillos lanzándolas a ambas por la cascada, logrando separarlas de Menma.

Menma al ver la acción que hizo su hermano, se lanzó a darle un puñetazo. Que Naruto fácilmente evadió y le dio tiempo de darle un fuerte Uppercut lanzándolo contra la montaña.

Tanto Kasumi como Shida, trataban de concentrar la energía de la naturaleza, y así poder acceder al Modo Sabio.

En eso se escuchó un tremendo estruendo, donde se veía caer a su hermano a gran velocidad, para a último momento hacer cuatro clones de sombra, lanzándolos directamente a Naruto, que él solamente evadió con facilidad, para acto seguido atravesarlos o decapitarlos con su espada.

De pronto sus hermanas junto con Menma, aparecieron y le dieron una tremenda patada que lo saco volando a cabeza de Hashirama, para acto seguido crear unos **Rasengas** en sus manos y lanzándose sobre él.

Naruto molestó consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia, levantó sus manos haciendo que sus hermanos se pararan en seco, y fueran atraídos a él.

" **Enton: Honoikazuchi (Liberación de Llama: Rayos Ardientes)** " Dijo Naruto, manipulando las llamas a su alrededor formando múltiples picos de fuego que atravesaron los abdómenes de sus hermanos.

Pero antes de que les causará un daño grave, Menma con en Chakra de Kurama logra detener los picos de él y sus hermanas.

Para acto seguido golpearlo fuerte en el piso, accediendo en el Modo Sabio de Ashura, al igual que sus hermanas.

"Veo que al fin decidieron tomarse las cosas más serias" Dijo Naruto, al ver que sus hermanos ya se habían tomado las cosas más en serio.

Acto seguido, sus hermanos lanzaron sus brazos de Chakra se lanzaban para tratar de inmovilizarlo, pero al ser los brazos tan largo, se le hacía verdaderamente fácil evadirlos.

Naruto almacenó una gran cantidad de Chakra, para acto seguido lanzarles una inmensa bola de fuego que solo les sirvió como distracción.

Para acto seguido usar la habilidad de su nuevo ojo.

" **Chidori Eisō (Lanza Afilada de Chidori)** " Dijo Naruto, golpeando a sus hermanos y lanzándolos a gran velocidad contra el río.

Al ver la distancia que estaban, sus hermanos, Naruto evolucionó su Sharingan para luego la manifestar su Susano y atacarlos de distancia.

Sin previo aviso, Menma, Kasumi y Shida fusionaron su Chakra logrando formar a Kurama.

"Así que vamos a aumentar el tamaño, pues eso estará bien para mí" Dijo Naruto, saltando de la cabeza de Hashirama, para acto seguido tomar la forma del Susano perfecto.

Tanto las espadas, del Susano como las colas de Kurama, impactaron creando unas olas de impacto devastador.

* * *

 **Con Kakashi y lo Padres  
**

* * *

Las ondas del impacto lograban que la tierra comience a estremecerse. Logrando que todos los que estuvieran cerca fueran afectados.

"(Está batalla es mucho más intensa que la de la última vez)" Pensó Kakashi, alarmado al sentir los cuatro Chakras descomunales que estaban chocando con ferocidad.

Con algo de dificultad Minato, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que se encontraba la feroz batalla.

"Tal parece que está será su última" Dijo Hagoromo, volviendo a presenciar las batallas feroces de las reencarnaciones de sus hijos.

"Minato-Sensei, Kushina-Sama, ¿Adónde van? Aún siguen heridos" Dijo Kakashi, alarmado del estado en el que se hallaban.

"No…ahí…tiempo…que…perder" Dijo Minato, con dificultad.

"Mis bebes…me necesitan" Dijo Kushina, regenerándose con dificultad.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la batalla.**

* * *

Con cada impacto que las criaturas hacían, los cuatro contrincantes observan los recuerdos de la infancia del oponente.

Naruto se veía estudiando, entrenado en el dominio de Chakra hasta desmayarse, en las prácticas era el mejor de todos, pero a la vez se veía como estaba solo pero en ese momento aparecían Itachi y Shisui sonriéndole antes de que las figuras de los chicos empezaran a distorsionarse.

"(Naruto)" Pensaron los hermanos de Naruto deprimidos, al ver la dura infancia que tuvo su hermano.

Por otro lado Naruto, contemplaba como era la infancia de sus hermanos, recibiendo todo en charola de porcelana, los mejores entrenamientos, la atención de sus padres, incluso los contratos de invocaciones tanto de las babosas al igual que los sapos.

Con ver todos esos recuerdos, lo único que consiguió fue que su ira creciera de golpe, al igual que su odio y rencor por sus hermanos.

De pronto Kurama, acorrala al Susano en una de las paredes, listo para lanzarle una **Bijuu Dama** a quemarropa.

"¿Qué ocurre, acaso no tienen las agallas para hacerlo? Si siguen conteniéndose solo lograran que los asesine más fácil" Dijo Naruto, inmóvil esperando a que sus hermanos hicieran algo.

"¡Ya te lo dije hermano, no tengo la intención de matarte!" Grito Menma, furioso al ver que Naruto quería que lo asesinaran.

"Tal vez tú no tengas las agallas Menma, pero yo no perderé la oportunidad" Dijo Kasumi, con la intención de soltar el ataque.

"¡No!" Grito Menma, saltando sobre su hermana, logrando que Kurama perdiera el control de su ataque y así cambiándola de dirección siendo lanzada al aire al igual que liberara el agarre que tenía a su hermano prisionero en la pared.

Al ver que el cielo estaba repleto de nubes oscuras, Naruto ya sabía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

"¡¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa Kasumi?!" Grito Menma, furioso por las intenciones de su hermana hace un momento.

"Solo hago lo que creo que es mejor y eso es detenerlo" Dijo Naomi, de forma seria.

"No asesinamos, no vamos asesinar a nuestro hermano, vamos a rescatarlo" Dijo Menma, de forma tranquila, dándole un aire de madurez.

Sin previo aviso, Kurama recibe un estruendoso **Kirin** , que logró aturdirlo de golpe logrando sacara a Kasumi y a Shida del manto, lanzándolas contra la pared dejándolas muy heridas.

En cuanto a Menma, fue el que no recibió tanto daño, ya que Kurama sabía que él era el que tenía más posibilidades contra su hermano, pero al protegerlo gasto mucho Chakra.

Sin darles tiempo de un respiro ambos prepararon su siguiente técnica, Naruto el **Chidori** y Menma una **Bijuu Dama** , lanzándose uno contra otro, creando una gran explosión con una onda de impacto, rasgando así un poco la estructura de la dimensión.

"(Veo que debo aumentar el nivel)" Pensó Naruto, haciendo un sello de mano así atrayendo las rocas donde se encontraban los Bijuus, para luego comenzando a absorber todo el Chakra de los Bijuus, elevando el poder del Susano.

Minato y Kushina apenas lograron llegar a para ver lo que estaba por venir.

"(Parece que este ya es el final)" Pensó Menma, creando 2 clones de Kurama, para momentos después funcionarios creando una criatura de 3 cabezas y 9 brazos.

Acto seguido el Susano y el humanoide se elevan en el cielo perdiéndose en las nubes.

"Esto no es bueno" Dijo Minato, comenzando a almacenar tato Chakra como le fuera posible para así poder evadir el colapso de la técnica.

* * *

 **En el cielo.**

* * *

"Sabes algo, cuando me dijiste en los exámenes Chunnin que querías pelear conmigo, me emocione, ya que pensé que por fin habías reconocido mi fuerza, mi sueño siempre fue poder luchar contigo lado a lado, pero ahora…no quiero derrotarte de esta forma, ya que este no eres tú" Dijo Menma, mirando a su hermano con algo de decepción.

"Tú no lo entiendes, nunca lo entendiste Menma, yo lo único que he tratado de vivir mi vida de que me dejen en paz, pero no podré lograrlo, aun teniendo conexiones con mi pasado" Dijo Naruto, preñándose para lanzar su técnica más poderosa.

Sin tiempo que perder, Menma creo dos inmensas Rasen-Shurikens en sus manos.

Ambos lanzaron sus técnicas creando una explosión, que hizo un tornado con relámpagos golpeando la tierra en todas direcciones, destruyendo por completo las estatuas de sus ancestros.

Minato al ver lo que se avecinaba, junto hasta la última pizca de Chakra que le quedaba creando una barrera lo suficientemente grande como para proteger a su esposa e hijas.

Dos proyectiles bajaban con velocidad al suelo, con su Chakra disminuyendo a gran velocidad cayendo justo a tiempo para incrustarse en el suelo.

Naruto se levantó del suelo, con dificultad al igual que su hermano, ambos parecían agotados, pero sus espíritus estaban rugiendo y ardiendo como nunca.

"( **Mocoso tuviste suerte, si no te hubiera mandado mis reservas estoy seguro que no la contarías** )-. Se comunicó Kurama, por su enlace mental.

"(No puedo perder más tiempo)" Pensó Naruto, tratando de usar su ojo izquierdo, pero en vez de poder acceder a tal poder, su cuerpo se entusiasmó de manera dolorosa.

Menma se lanzó con rapidez a su hermano, listo para pelear en Taijutsu, logrando proporcionarle una tremenda patada que lo incrustó en la pared.

Acto seguido Menma, le lanzó diverso clones listos para someterlo.

Naruto aparece su espada, lanzado ondas de energía que eliminó a todos sus clones.

"[Jadeo]… [Jadeo]… ¿qué pasa Naruto ya te cansaste?" Pregunto su hermano, con una sonrisa exhaustiva.

"Para nada" Dijo Naruto, corriendo y comenzando a intercambiar puñetazos.

"(Kurama, ¿Cuánto Chakra te queda?)" Pregunto Menma, sin perder de vista a su hermano.

"( **Suficiente, ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?** )" Pregunto Kurama.

"(Quiero que hagas un clon y protejas a mi familia, este último ataque no creo que la barrera de mi padre tenga la fuerza suficiente para soportarla)" Pensó Menma, desconectando su comunicación y preparando su último ataque.

"(Este será mi último ataque, terminare con esto de una vez por todas)" Pensó Naruto, haciendo una combinación de su **Chidori** y su **Kagutsuchi**.

Menma por otro lado, comenzó a formar un **Rasengan** mirando directamente a Naruto.

"Parece que este el fin" Dijo Kasumi, de forma seria.

"Esperemos que él pueda salvarlo" Dijo Shida, con esperanza.

" **¡Rasengan/Chidori!** " Gritaron ambos, chocando sus técnicas desatando una devastadora explotación.

La energía que estaba siendo liberada por el choque de las técnicas comenzó, a distorsionar la dimensión que estaba alrededor de ellos.

"¡Papá, algo extraño está pasando!" Grito Kasumi, al ver como si se tratara de un cristal pocos pedazos estaban rompiéndose y eran tragados por un agujero negro.

Naruto al ver esto y lo que se avecinaba en la técnica vio como Menma iba siendo succionado en el agujero poco a poco.

De un rápido movimiento, deshace su técnica y toma con fuerza la mano de su hermano.

"¿Naruto?" Pregunto Menma, sorprendido de que su hermano tratara de salvarlo.

Su hermano no respondió, junto su mano con la de Menma y haciendo el último sello deshaciendo el Tsukuyomi infinito, siguiendo enfocándose en salvarlo, sus fuerzas se desvanecían con rapidez, así que dé un impulso lanzó a su hermano con su familia.

Mientras que el uso su espada para tratar de mantenerse en tierra.

 ** _Clanck._**

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido y para la familia fue como si el tiempo se pusiera en cámara lenta.

Viendo como la Espada de Naruto se había roto y era succionado por el vórtice.

Menma con lágrimas, se para de golpe tratando de así poder salvarlo, pero su padre lo abraza fuertemente impidiendo que fuera.

En el instante en que Naruto entró en el agujero fue cuando se cerró dejando ningún rastro.

Los minutos pasaron y la familia estaba sufriendo por su pérdida, Menma se encontraba en el lugar donde se había abierto la "brecha".

"Vamos…ábrete, ábrete, ábrete… ¡ÁBRETE, ESTUPIDA COSA, DEVUÉLVEMELO, DEVUÉLVEME A MI HERMANO!" Grito Menma, furioso agarrando la empuñadura de la espada de Naruto y golpeando el suelo furioso, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Pero no ocurrió nada, la brecha se había sellado por el momento y con eso llevándose de este mundo al último usuario de los ojos más poderes de la historia o eso se creia.

* * *

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos con un Naruto que se encontraba vagando sin rumbo fijo mirando por todo el lugar donde solo veía oscuridad, había desactivado su Sharingan pero su Rinnegan no se podía desactivar por lo que lo dejo así. Su ojo derecho era de un azul zafiro iguales a los de su hermana menor, ahora no sabía que pensar que haría ahora que se quedaría atrapado para siempre en este lugar.

"Bienvenido Naruto, te estaba esperando" Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Inconscientemente Naruto, llevó su mano a donde antes estaba su espada pero luego se dio cuenta de que se había roto en su pelea contra su hermano, por eso decidió sacar un Kunai en su porta-kunai

De pronto aparece un vórtice de humo oscuro, revelando a una chica de unos 13 años. Su cabello era rubio más claro que la de él, de estatura baja, vestida con un hermoso vestido, ojos verdes opacos.

"Hola" Dijo de forma feliz, dejando desconcertado a Naruto.

Naruto no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, ya que el poder que la chica tenía era mucho más potente de él que Kaguya poseía.

"Te he estado observando Naruto, durante mucho, mucho tiempo" Dijo la chica, feliz caminado a él.

"¿Me conoces?" Pregunto Naruto, sin bajar la guardia.

"Claro que te conozco, somos muy parecidos" Dijo ella, muy cerca del rubio que la miraba con curiosidad

"¿Y se puede saber en qué somos parecidos?" Dijo Naruto, alzando una ceja de curioso.

"Tenemos familia que no nos entiende" Dijo la chica, hablando con odio en la última parte.

"Y tú eres…" Esperando a que la chica misteriosa se presentará.

"Oh disculpa aún no me he presentado mi nombre es Mavis Vermilion" Dijo la chica, sonriendo dulcemente

"¿Mavis? Es un nombre poco común" Dijo Naruto, llevando su mano a su mentón como señal de que estaba pensando

"Gracias" Dijo Mavis un tanto feliz.

"Por cierto ¿Qué es este lugar?" Pregunto Naruto, desorientado mirando a todas las direcciones notando que no había nada en Kilómetros, ni siquiera había cielo

"Estamos en el limbo, es un lugar en donde mi estúpido hermano me encerró" Dijo Mavis, molesta pero algo que también se escuchó fue dolor.

"¿Y quién es tú hermano?" Pregunto Naruto, sobre quién podría hacerle algo así.

"Mi hermano es dios" Dijo Mavis, esperando una reacción de su invitado, pero Naruto simplemente dio una mirada indiferente.

"Vaya hasta ese hipócrita deja de lado a su familia, jejeje supongo que ni él es perfecto" Dijo Naruto, dándole entender a Mavis que él no tenía ningún tipo de respeto por los dioses.

"(Cielos está enfrente de mí y aun así no tiene miedo)" Pensó Mavis, algo impresionada y es debido a que Naruto no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente.

"¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?" Pregunto Naruto, esperando alguna respuesta de la chica.

"Tú puedes salir, yo aún no, te enviare a otro mundo que es algo diferente al tuyo pero antes" Dijo Mavis, metiendo rápidamente su mano en el estómago del chico que se quedó sorprendido debido a que no vio venir eso.

"¿¡Qué rayos haces!?" Pregunto Naruto, molesto tratando de poder acumular algo de Chakra para así poderle dar un golpe directo.

"(Sorprendente, él tiene mucha energía que no conozco quizás hasta podría lastimarme a mí y a mí hermano)" Pensó Mavis, antes de sacar su mano y forma espada tiene el aspecto de una elegante katana completamente negra, con una pequeña cadena unida al extremo de su mango y la guardia con la forma del Kanji "ban" (que significa "completo"卍). **[Es la misma que tiene Ichigo al activar el Bankai]**

"Es un regalo, dado que tú Katana se rompió, recuerda esta espada espiritual es parte de ti, de ti dependerá conocerla" Dijo Mavis entregándole la Katana al Oji-azul que no se esperaba eso.

"Gracias por esto Mavis-san" Dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia pero en ese momento no se esperó que la chica lo abrazase.

"(no siento maldad en ella ¿Por qué dios la encerró aquí?)" Pensó Naruto acercándose a la brecha y justo antes de entrar miro a la chica a su lado.

"Suerte Naruto, deberás aprender por ti mismo este nuevo mundo a dónde vas" Dijo la chica sonriéndole. Naruto se acercó a ella para luego comenzar a acariciar su cabeza a lo que ella lo miro un tanto sorprendida.

"Algún día te ayudare a salir de aquí" dijo el rubio para luego correr hacia la brecha, en cuanto entro el chico desapareció de su vista junto con la brecha.

"(Que chico tan extraño pero me agrada)" pensó la chica antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **En este momento Naruto, Menma, Shida y Kasumi tienen 17 cada uno**

 **También podrá volver a las Naciones Elementales solo si el desea puesto que no tiene muchos lazos con este**

 **Naruto x High School DxD**


	2. Capitulo II: Nueva vida

**Antes de comenzar les diré que la personalidad de Naruto no es como la de Sasuke, NO será un puto Emo. Nunca me agrado Sasuke y creo que hasta el dia de hoy no me agrada en lo absoluto al igual que Issei**

 **Pd: como es mi primer fanfic crossover me he apoyado en múltiples historias de este mismo tipo aunque la mayoría estaba en inglés.**

 **Advertencia: renuncio a los derechos de Naruto, High School DxD y Bleach estos les pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **[D-Gray -man Opening 01 Innocent Sorrow]**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

En una habitación sencilla, la luz del sol entraba por una pequeña grieta entre las cortinas, cayendo justo en el rostro de nuestro protagonista. Este, al sentir los rayos del sol, abre su ojo derecho soltando un largo bostezo. "¿Ya amaneció?" murmuro frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba. "menos mal es viernes" dijo mientras se levantaba y camina directo al baño.

Abriendo el grifo del lavamanos comenzó a lavarse la cara con agua fría y refrescante, comenzó a lavarse los dientes mirándose al espejo.

Su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, cabello rubio en puntas con algunos mechones rojos, su ojo derecho azul zafiro mientras el izquierdo permanecía cerrado, piel un poco bronceado y con tres marcas zorrunas a los lados de sus mejillas. Al terminar de lavar sus dientes procedió a quitarse su ropa para luego entrar a la ducha.

Al terminar de ducharse salió del baño secando su cabello con una toalla y con otra envolviendo la parte inferior de su cabello, miro con el ceño fruncido el uniforme escolar que se encontraba en su cama. Odiaba la idea de asistir a clases pero fue obligado a ir allí, porque simplemente eso hacen los chicos de su edad y no quería levantar sospechas.

Luego de vestirse se miró al espejo de su habitación, llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta sobre una camisa roja con botones, pantalones negro azabache y unos zapatos negros con un borde blanco, debía admitir que le quedaba bien pero bueno, bajo la mirada hacia un parche médico que se encontraba en su mesa, se lo coloco en su ojo izquierdo. Él había colocado un sello en el parche para ocultar su poder debido a los incidentes con demonios callejeros pero incluso eso aun dejaba salir pequeñas fugas de su poder, además debía sellar su Rinnegan por el momento.

En los 8 meses que estuvo en esta dimensión o mundo, lo primero que noto en este mundo es que los humanos eran más débiles en comparación con los civiles de su mundo, pero lo segundo que noto es que estaban más avanzados tecnológicamente lo que le sorprendió ligeramente. Vago durante dos meses de ciudad en ciudad recopilando todo tipo de información sobre el mundo donde se encontraba.

Pudo saber que se encontraba en un nación insular llamado Japón, que estaba ubicado en el Océano Pacifico, pero lo que si le sorprendió fueron esas criaturas que más tarde supo que eran demonios callejeros que lo atacaron en distintas ocasiones, pero se las arregló para matarlos, en esas ocasiones odiaba a Mavis por no haberlo mandado a este mundo sin ningún conocimiento de ello. Luego se estableció en una ciudad llamada Kuoh, tuvo que hacer distintos trabajos pudo comprarse una casa por medios "legales".

En su estadía en la ciudad tuvo que encontrar la manera de ganar dinero, en su tiempo allí tomaba distintos trabajo y con ayuda de sus clones, no lo usaba a menudo debido a que quería evitar problemas en el futuro. Tuvo la idea de ser un escritor y crear una serie que contara la historia de su mundo, realmente le costó hacerlo ya que aún tenía huecos en la historia por lo que tuvo que inventar las cosas, titulo la serie como _"Historias de un Shinobi Caído"_. Contaría las vidas de los Shinobis que conoció a lo largo de su vida, Hasta ahora solo ha publicado 3 volúmenes y con un cuarto en camino.

El primer volumen trato de la vida de sus hermanos, aunque los odiase en el fondo él los amaba sobre todo a su pequeña hermana menor Shida, Lo titulo " _Historias de un Shinobi Caído: Los Héroes de la Profecía"_. El segundo volumen contaría la vida de Itachi Uchiha ya que quería horrarlo como fuera posible, lo titulo como _"Historias de un Shinobi Caído: El Héroe Odiado"_. El último volumen publicado conto la historia de Jiraiya, titulado _"Historias de un Shinobi Caído: La Historia de Jiraiya el Galante"_.

Le costó mucho de su tiempo pero su esfuerzo dio frutos muy jugosos, sus obras fueron un excito en la población juvenil y adultos, pero la más vendida fue la historia de Itachi que fue el libro más vendido entre la población femenina. Sus obras acumularon casi 4 millones de dólares (100 veces más en yenes). Lo suficiente para tener una vida cómoda por un tiempo pero aun escribiría sus libros en sus tiempos libres, también le habían propuesto hacer un manga a partir de sus libros, algo que acepto pero primero debía publicar el siguiente libro y luego los ayudaría.

Pero aun había un problema, al parecer alguien lo ha estado observando últimamente, sabía que tenía que estar atento en cualquier momento, sobre todo cuando se encontró con una persona poderosa, no tanto como Mavis pero calcula que era de rango S.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto que eran las 7:45 am y entra a las 8:00 am. "mierda llegare tarde" tomando su mochila procedió a salir de su hogar, el cual era un templo a las orillas de la ciudad de Kuoh, cuando llego solo era un lugar en ruinas pero nada que algunos favores aquí y allá no arreglara. Lo bueno del lugar es que era espaciosa con tres habitaciones, dos baños con cocina e incluso una bodega.

Sabiendo que no llegaría a tiempo decidió correr un poco más rápido que un humano promedio, solo lo suficiente para llegar y 25 min después se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a la academia de Kuoh. "Joder debí usar el Hiraishin" murmuro caminando hacia la entrada donde su mirada cayo en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Souna Shitori, Souna tiene la apariencia de una chica de 17 o 18 años, cabello corto de color negro, ojos morados con gafas de color rojo, ella es la tercer chica más popular en la escuela.

"Vienes 10 min tarde Uzumaki-san" dijo Souna mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos. "Lo siento Souna-sempai, tuve un pequeño inconveniente al llegar aquí" dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

" **[Suspiro]** trate de ser más puntual la próxima vez, debe dar un buen ejemplo a sus compañeros si quieres formar parte del consejo estudiantil" le reprocho la chica para luego entrar al edificio principal de la academia. "(Y aún sigue con eso)" pensó negando, desde que ingreso hace 2 meses ella le ha propuesto múltiples veces en unirse al consejo estudiantil, no es que le sorprendiera tenia excelentes notas además de ser muy responsable, también tenía cierta popularidad debido a que sabían que él había escrito la serie.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado se dirigió a su salón el cual era el 2 C, toco la puerta y escucho un "pase" al otro lado de la puerta, al abrir la puerta, el entro y se encontró con la maestra que lo fulminaba con la mirada indicando que estaba molesta.

"Llegas tarde Uzumaki".

"Gomenasai Sensei, tuve un inconveniente antes de llegar aquí" dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

"Agradezca que tiene excelentes notas porque si no lo echaría a patadas del salón, ahora valla y tome su lugar".

"Hai Sensei" camino hacia su puesto que se encontraba justo detrás de Yuuma Amano, una chica recién ingresada a la academia casi al mismo tiempo que él, tiene ojos morados y cabello largo color negro.

"Ohayo Uzumaki-Kun" Saludo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

"Ohayo" dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido evitando mirarla. Sabía que ella estaba actuando, después de todo era un Ángel Caído. ¿Que como lo sabía? Fácil cuando se enfrentó a los demonios callejeros utilizo su Rinnegan para quitarles el alma y junto a ello sus recuerdos, por lo que sabía cómo es la presencia de un Ángel Caído.

"Moo~ deberías ser más amable con tus compañeros Uzumaki-kun" dijo con un pequeño puchero cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos. Demonios porque este mundo todas las chicas tienen tremendos melones, no es que se queje ni nada pero eso es exagerar ¿no?.

"Lo que digas" dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su libreta y lápiz para tomar notas de la clase de historia.

* * *

 **Medio Día - Almuerzo**

* * *

Sin duda fue una larga mañana, quien diría que las clases de matemáticas le causarían fatiga, más si esta una Ángel caída molestándote de vez en cuando. Pero bueno ahora tendría su merecido descanso justo bajo un árbol detrás del club de Kendo, revisando los borradores de su próximo libro que publicaría en un mes, trataría de su propia vida obviamente cambiando el nombre del protagonista a Izuna Uchiha hermano menor de Itachi.

Mientras leía los borradores decidió tomar una bebida energética sabor a café, no sabía porque pero ahora le encantaban las bebidas y los dulces, aunque aún prefería los dangos y es bueno aquí también hacen de esas.

Estuvo leyendo un par de minutos cuando escucho las voces de tres ciertas personas dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba lo que hizo que mirara a la hacia las voces, a lo lejos aparecieron Matsuda, Motohama e Issei el trio de pervertidos, una es un lolicon pervertido, otro es un idiota que podía decir las tres tallas de una chica y por ultimo un idiota amante de los pechos.

"Aún sigo diciendo que debimos ir al club de natación" dijo Motohama.

"Pero sabes que las chicas del club de Kendo tienen las mejores Oppais" dijo Issei con una sonrisa pervertida. "Bueno eso no te lo niego" respondió Motohama con la misma mirada.

"Chicos creo que tenemos un pequeño problema" les susurro Matsuda quien se encontraba un poco nervioso al ver a Naruto que los miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

"Diablos esto no es bueno" susurro Motohama de igualmente nervioso.

"ese maldito, otra vez está allí" rugió Issei muy molesto caminando hacia Naruto. "Tú, que haces otra vez aquí"

"No es obvio, este lugar es ahora mi lugar favorito" dijo indiferentemente y continuando con su lectura, cabreando a Issei.

"Eso mismo dijiste del lugar donde espiamos en el club de tenis, porque no te vas a otra parte imbécil" le contesto enojado el peli castaño, el rubio simplemente levanto la vista y le mando una mirada fría y sin emociones que lo asusto un poco.

"Issei te lo diré una vez y espero que tus amigos entiendan también, si vuelven a molestarme en mis lugares favoritos, los moleré a golpes" dijo enviando un poco de instinto asesino asustando a Matsuda y Motohama. "eh sido claro"

"Tsk como sea, vámonos chicos" dijo el castaño alejándose del lugar junto con sus amigos. "(Ese tipo sí que asusta)" pensaron al mismo tiempo el trio de pervertidos.

" **[Suspiro]** porque no son personas normales" murmuro el rubio mirando el cielo azul. "(Estúpido padrino, apuesto que reencarnaste en ellos ¿no es así?)" Pensó con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

"¿Mm?" dirigió su mirada hacia la suave y casi imperceptible voz encontrándose con una niña de 15 años, cabello color blanco con dos clips en forma de gato que sostenían sus mechones, evitando que tapasen sus ojos amarillos, piel pálida, un cuerpo pequeño que media alrededor de 138 cm, vistiendo el típico uniforme de la academia en versión femenina, en sus manos se podían ver una pequeña caja, un bento. Ella es Koneko Toujo, conocida como la "la mascota de Kuoh"

"Si, puedes sentarte" le dijo regresando la vista hacia su borrador pero aún mantenía un ojo en ella. "(Su presencia es demoniaca, sin dudas es una demonio reencarnada, pero... También siento chakra en ella, muy parecida a la del Nibi)" pensó un poco sorprendido.

Haciendo una ligera reverencia, la niña se sienta no muy lejos de él, ella abrió su bento y comenzó a comer mientras Naruto seguía leyendo los borradores y bebiendo de vez en cuando la bebida energética.

 **"[Mascar]... [Morder]... [Tragar]"**

 **"[Sorber]... [Tragar]"**

Luego de unos minutos donde no dijeron ni preguntaron nada, la niña termino su almuerzo y guardaba todo lo que sobro devuelta a la caja, Naruto quedo observándola unos segundos para luego volver a su lectura, no quería molestarla con preguntas innecesarias.

"Koneko Toujo" dijo la peliblanca de manera estoica y sin mirarlo. El rubio volteo a verla con curiosidad, él pensaba que no le hablaría. "Naruto Uzumaki" se presentó el chico guardando los borradores en su mochila y luego mirase hacia el cielo.

"Que tranquilidad..." murmuro la chica cerrando los ojos un momento, el rubio simplemente asintió de acuerdo con ella. Se quedaron en silencios unos minutos, en ese momento el rubio recordó que había comprado algo de camino a la academia, así que decidió comérselo ahora que aún tenía tiempo de sobra.

De su bolso saco caja negra con un logotipo en la tapa de esta, el logotipo el mismo del clan Uzumaki, comenzó a abrirlo revelando que en ella habían tres dangos en perfectas condiciones bañado en chocolate, lo que era raro puesto que el corrió de camino a la academia.

El rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, tomo uno de los dangos y se lo llevo a la boca, lo mordió y comenzó a masticarlo lentamente para saborearlo mejor. "(Sin duda es la mejor tienda que hay en la ciudad)" pensó con una sonrisa interna mientras come otra bolita de dango, fijo su vista hacia Koneko quien lo miraba o más bien a sus dangos, no sabía si darle o no, adoraba los dangos pero no quería ser egoísta, extendió la caja de dango hacia Koneko sin querer mirarla.

Koneko lo miro confundida lo cual Naruto lo había notado. "Anda toma uno" dijo el chico aun sin querer mirarla, la peliblanca dudo un momento para luego asentir, toma uno y comienza a comerlo con lentitud al igual que él. Ambos disfrutaron de sus dangos con una ligera sonrisa, un pequeño recuerdo le vino a la mente de Naruto, cuando el, Itachi y Shisui comían dangos luego de un largo entrenamiento lo que lo puso nostálgico un segundo.

 **¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Ambos soltaron un gemido de molestia, debían volver a clases. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo en silencio y caminaron juntos hacia sus salones que quedaban en el mismo camino. Koneko de vez en cuando lo miraba con curiosidad y parecía que quería preguntarle sobre algo, algo que Naruto había notado pero no dijo nada.

A medida que caminaban eran el centro de atención de algunos alumnos, era extraño ver a la "mascota" de Kuoh caminar con alguien y lo más extraño que era con el famoso escritor de Kuoh, era muy raro puesto que ambos no eran para nada sociables. Algunas miradas de enojo fueron dirigidos a Naruto que respondió con una mirada tan fría que congelaría sus almas, no sabía porque esas miradas pero no le dio importancia.

Cuando llegaron al salón de Koneko, ella de inmediato se tensó al sentir una mano en su hombro, giro su cabeza hacia el dueño de la mano con la misma mirada sin emociones, se topó con la caja donde estaba el dango que había sobrado.

Sus ojos brillaron un poco al ver la caja, debía admitir que sabían muy deliciosos y quería más de esos, se preguntaba donde los había comprado iría a esa tienda cueste lo que cueste.

Tomo la caja y estaba a punto de abrirla para comerse esa delicia, pero recordó que tenía que ir a clases y en ella no se permitía comer. Con un suspiro miro al rubio quien estaba a punto de marcharse. "Gracias Naruto-sempai" dijo la peliblanca dando una ligera reverencia.

"No fue nada, nos vemos luego" se despidió el rubio caminando hacia su salón, le tocaba clases de matemáticas, algo que no era para nada difícil para él.

Koneko se quedó observando unos segundos para luego entrar a su salón, debía informarle a su rey sobre algo importante.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

El rubio se encontraba sentado en su puesto detrás de Yuuma, con la cabeza metida entre sus brazos, el profesor aún no había llegado lo que era bueno para él, quería descansar un rato pues anoche se quedó hasta tarde escribiendo su obra, aun podía sentir las miradas de alumnos celosos y enojados.

¿La razón?

Fue debido a dos razones, la primera fue que había estado pasando tiempo con Koneko, aun no sabía la razón por la que lo miraban así, solo almorzaron juntos por el amor de dios.

La segunda razón fue que había estado hablando con Souna sobre si podía representar a la escuela en un debate de ajedrez, lo cual el acepto gustosamente, el ajedrez era muy parecido al Sochi en su mundo jugaba bastante con Shikamaru o Itachi. Ella además le pidió si podía pasar por la sala del consejo estudiantil por una partida de ajedrez.

"Que sucede Uzumaki-kun" la voz de Yuuma lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y levanto la mirada hacia ella. "Estas muy pensativo" le dijo ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

"No es nada importante" dijo sin darle importancia desviando la mirada.

"Mmm bueno" le dijo fijando su mirada al parche que tenía en su ojo izquierdo. "¿Qué te sucedió en tu ojo?" le pregunto con curiosidad.

"Una lesión en la que perdí mi ojo" dijo con indiferencia mirando por la ventana. "(Joder sí que es molesta, ¿Por qué ese interés en mí?)" Pensó algo preocupado, aun no quería que supieran sobre el pero si lo llegan a atacarlo entonces sería el momento de ponerse en acción.

* * *

 **Después de clases**

* * *

Luego de un largo día de jornada escolar, ahora se encontraba frente a la sala del consejo estudiantil, soltando un suspiro toca la puerta, recibiendo un "Pase" del otro lado de la habitación. Cuando entro se encontró con Souna sentada detras de su escritorio con el tablero de ajedrez ya listo. También pudo ver a una chica de la misma edad que ella, pero la diferencia de tamaño era algo realmente notable, ojos de diferentes colores, dado que uno era color castaño claro mientras que el otro era más oscuro, cabello de color negro qué le llegaba hasta su espalda, unos lentes de semi-montura en su rostro, ella igual usaba el uniforme estándar de la academia Kuho.

Ella es Tsubaki Shinra la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"Hola Souna-sempai y Tsubaki-sempai, perdón por la tardanza" dijo el rubio dando una ligera reverencia.

"No te preocupes llegaste justo a tiempo" dijo Souna con una ligera sonrisa, el rubio asintió sentándose frente a ella. El juego había comenzado con Souna haciendo el primer movimiento, Naruto contrarrestaba cada movimiento de la pelinegra moviendo sus piezas para amenazar al rey o tomar sus piezas. Tsubaki se encontraba viendo cada movimiento que realizaban, estaba un poco impresionada de que alguien le diera lucha a su superior.

Finalmente llegaron a un punto muerdo del juego, ninguno hacia nada más que repetir movimientos.

"Parece que es otro empate" dijo Souna soltando un pequeño suspiro. "Eres muy talentoso para el ajedrez Uzumaki-san"

"Gracias por el alago pero aun no terminamos" murmuro el chico moviendo su Peón al final del tablero convirtiéndola en una reina. "Jaque Mate" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triunfadora. Souna miro el tablero algo sorprendida notando que estaba acorralada por la Torre y el Peón que ahora fue convertida en reina.

"(Maldición debí darme cuenta de eso, supuse que no usaría el Peón)" pensó maldiciéndose mentalmente. "Buena jugada Uzumaki-san, sin duda eres realmente bueno" alago la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa.

"Nee~ solo fue suerte" dijo el rubio rascándose la mejilla. Tsubaki regreso con una charola con te para ellos además de unas galletas para ellos. "Oh muchas gracias Tsubaki-sempai" le agradeció a la pelinegra recibiendo una taza de té.

"No fue nada y solo dime Tsubaki" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien Tsubaki-san" dijo el rubio tomando un poco de té. "(esto sabría mejor con dangos, diablos ahora me arrepiento de habérselo dado a Koneko)" se lamentó con un suspiro interno.

"Entonces Uzumaki-san ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta de unírtenos?" pregunto Souna mirándolo con interés.

"Souna-sempai ya hablamos sobre esto, no tendría tiempo para eso, tengo un libro que hacer para finales de este mes y contactarme con mi editor para hablar sobre una propuesta que me hicieron" dijo el rubio tomando una de las galletas y comiéndola.

"Oh ya veo, es una lástima serias de gran ayuda" dijo la ojimorada con un suspiro. "(Sobre todo para mi nobleza)"

"Pero lo pensare un poco" dijo el rubio desviando un poco la mirada mientras tomaba su te. Sinceramente ella es agradable pero no quería involucrarse con demonios por lo que vio en las memorias de esos demonios, los líderes de las noblezas eran unos arrogantes y menospreciaban a sus miembros pero ella es muy diferente. "(maldición, me estoy ablandando)" en su mente un Chibi-Naruto se encontraba en cuclillas con una aura deprimida a su alrededor.

"¿Enserio? Qué bueno esperare tu respuesta el lunes" dijo la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa.

"Por cierto ¿Cuál es esa propuesta que te hicieron? Solo por curiosidad" pregunto Tsubaki ladeando un poco la cabeza.

"Pues me propusieron hacer un Manga basado en mis libros" dijo el rubio con sus ojos cerrados soltando un suspiro.

"Wow eso sería estupendo" dijo Tsubaki con un brillo en sus ojos pero rápidamente se recompuso al notar las miradas sobre ella. "Ejem solo digo que será un gran paso para ti" dijo volviendo a su postura calmada pero con un muy leve sonrojo, ella tenía un secreto del que nadie sabía ni siquiera su rey lo sabía, le encantaba el anime y los mangas.

"Si, eso será realmente un dolor de cabeza" dijo el rubio con un aura deprimida mientras las chicas lo miraban con una gota al estilo anime.

"Bueno te deseo suerte Uzumaki-san" dijo Souna mientras lo miraba con interés. El rubio con un suspiro reviso su celular para chequear la hora en su celular y noto que estaban por ser las 5 de la tarde.

"Fue una tarde muy agradable pero me tengo que ir, que tengan un buen fin de semana chicas" se despidió el rubio tomando sus cosas y marchándose.

"Adios Uzumaki-san" dijeron ambas chicas despidiéndose de él.

"Aún no sé porque tratas de reclutarlo Sona-sama, puede que tenga una Sacre Gear pero no debe ser tan poderosa como las de Issei o Saji" dijo Tsubaki acomodándose los lentes.

"Ya deberías haberlo descubierto Tsubaki, puede que no tenga mucho poder, pero él tiene algo que lo hace especial, una mente muy aguda, incluso cuando miro a su ojo derecho miro a un chico con mucha experiencia en batalla, tanto como un veterano de guerra" dijo con seriedad sorprendiendo un poco a Tsubaki. "No es solamente alguien brillante sino un genio que aparezca cada milenio, viste que en tan solo dos meses ya es considerado el primero en su clase e incluso puede que sea más listo que yo, no es alguien que quisiera tener como enemigo" dijo la pelinegra dejando a Tsubaki sorprendida.

"Si es tan listo como dices. ¿Por qué no le has dicho esto a Rias-sama? Sabes lo desesperada que esta por nuevos miembros para su nobleza" pregunto con curiosidad mirando a su Rey.

"Se lo pensaba decir pero creo que alguien se me adelanto" dijo la pelinegra levantándose para luego dirigirse a la ventana mirando el atardecer. "(Espero que no se interese en el)"

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

En este momento Naruto se encontraba mirando una escena muy curiosa, al final del puente se encontraban Issei Hyodou quien se encontraba con Yuuma Amano, al parecer la chica le había pedido una cita al pervertido pero él ya sabía la razón y le daba igual si moría. Continuo con su camino pasando a lado de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos pero igual ellos lo habían visto.

"Oh es raro encontrarte por aquí Uzumaki-kun" dijo la chica mirándolo con interés.

"Pues digo lo mismo Yuuma" dijo el rubio deteniéndose para mirarla. "Tus padres deben estar preocupados" le dijo ignorando la mirada de molestia de parte de Issei.

"Oh claro que no, ellos no se darán cuenta, solo le pido una cita a Issei-kun" dijo Yuuma con un sonrojo.

"Vaya no me esperaba eso de ti Yuuma" dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza. "Rebajarte a ese nivel por salir con alguien como él" en su voz se notaba la decepción.

"Que quieres decir con eso Teme" dijo Issei mirándolo enojado.

"Nada nada, mejor me voy nos vemos luego Yuuma, Erobaka" se despidió el rubio molestando aún más a Issei pero el rubio se detuvo mirando sobre su hombro a Issei. "Por cierto disfruta del momento Issei porque puede que sea la última" dijo el rubio alejándose de ellos, dejando un confundido Issei y una Yuuma sorprendida por lo que dijo.

"(Acaso el... No eso es imposible es solo un Humano normal pero... Demonios espero que el nuevo lo mate, puede ser un problema para mis planes si sigue con vida)" pensó "Yuuma" con el ceño fruncido.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que una pequeña figura los veía a la distancia desde las sombras, la figura salió de las sombras mostrando que era Koneko Toujo quien miraba la escena de lejos.

"Sempai..." susurro la chica con un mal presentimiento, de pronto un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal que la hizo voltearse hacia los árboles, donde en la copa del mismo, pudo distinguir una silueta humana pero lo más destacable eran las alas negras en su espalda, la silueta se elevó con sigilo mientras comenzaba a seguir al rubio Uzumaki. Ella rápidamente saco su celular para informarle de la situación a su rey.

"Comprendo... Sin embargo Issei Hyodou tiene altas posibilidades de que su Sacre Gear sea una Longinus... Confía en que nada le pasara a Uzumaki-san... Pero para estar seguros enviare a mi familiar con él y creo que Sona también mandara a alguien a espiarlo... tu mientras tanto sigue espiando a Issei por el momento él es el más importante ahora" dijo su rey a través de su celular.

Koneko miro a donde se había ido el Uzumaki durante unos segundos y luego miro al pervertido el cual reía como un idiota mirando descaradamente los pechos de la chica.

"(Este sujeto... ¿Es mejor que Naruto-sempai?)" Pensó la pequeña niña algo enojada, ella solo paso poco tiempo con él y ya le había agradado. Él no era como la mayoría de los hombres en su escuela, incluso le dio dangos y por lo que vio ese dulce es su favorito. "Hai Bucho" dijo la peliblanca colgando la llamada. Recordó su conversación que tuvo con su rey momentos antes.

* * *

 **Club de investigación de lo oculto (45 min antes)**

* * *

Un ambiente silencioso se podía escuchar por todo el lugar nadie, emitía palabra alguna, en este lugar en el cual se podían observar distintas clases de adornos desde clásicas calaveras y muñecos vudú a los más extraños cómo esa figura de cerdo volador, el lugar estaba en penumbra sólo iluminada por las pocas velas qué estaban repartidas por algunos puntos de la sala, habían dos sillones enfrente de otro y en medio una pequeña mesa de vidrio donde se podía observar un tablero de ajedrez en donde dos personas de sexo femenino se encontraban jugando una pequeña partida, mientras eran observadas por un chico.

La primera chica tenía el cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo alta, tenía ojos negros y piel de porcelana, pechos copa D y cintura estrecha, usaba el uniforme reglamentario de la escuela, su edad está por los diecisiete o dieciocho años.

La segunda chica debía de tener la misma edad qué la primera, lo más destacable era su largo cabello tan rojo cómo la sangre qué caía libremente por su espalda, sus ojos son de color azul intenso y posee un cuerpo de infarto, pechos copa D+, cintura estrecha y figura curvilínea, ella está vestida igualmente con el uniforme reglamenta de la academia Kuho.

El tercer personaje se trataba de un chico al menos un año menor qué las primeras, de cabello liso color rubio y ojos azules mientras un pequeño lunar se puede ver por su mentón, usa el uniforme de la escuela de Kuho solamente qué en versión masculina.

Estas tres personas eran, Kiba Yuuto o mejor conocido como "El príncipe de Kuoh", Akeno Himejima y Rias Gremory las "Onee-samas de Kuoh".

"Jaque Mate" dijo Rias mientras movía elegantemente su pieza de Torre para encerrar completamente al rey de Akeno.

Akeno se inclinó levemente hacia adelante para ver la jugada.

"Ara" murmuro de manera simple Akeno realmente no tenía ninguna otra jugada qué pudiera salvarla, había vuelto a perder ante la pelirroja Gremory.

"Pero al menos ahora pudo darle algo de dificultad a Bucho, Akeno-sempai" trato de animarla el rubio Kiba mientras se acercaba al tablero de ajedrez y veía con atención las jugadas.

Toc Toc Toc

Tres golpes sonaron en la puerta a manera sincronizada, antes de que alguien pudiera responder está se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a una pequeña chica de cabello blanco y ojos dorados, era Koneko.

"Lamento la demora Bucho..." Dijo simplemente la pequeña chica mientras procedía a sentarse en el sillón sosteniendo la caja que el rubio le había dado, Rias sonrío mientras asentía.

"No te preocupes Koneko, ahora que estas aquí podemos comenzar con la reunión" dijo la pelirroja sentándose ahora detrás del escritorio, mirándolos con seriedad con sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro. "Recientemente se han visto Ángeles Caídos vagando por nuestros territorios también algunos exorcistas picaros" les dijo mientras ellos se pusieron más serios.

"¿Por qué arriesgarse a vagar por territorios de demonios?" pregunto Kiba con curiosidad. Akeno regreso con una charola con tazas de té para todos, repartiéndolos para cada unos

"Parece que quieren eliminar discretamente a los usuarios con Sacre Gear, también me informaron que hay un Ángel Caído en las infiltrado entre los humanos" dijo la pelirroja con seriedad rascándose la barbilla. "Ah tomado mucho interés en Issei Hyodou y Uzumaki Naruto por lo que me dijo Sona"

"Ara ara, ¿Por qué ese interés en el rubio? Es solo un patético chico inteligente con fama de escritor" dijo groseramente la pelinegra cubriéndose la boca con su mano, Koneko gruño levemente por el comentario que hizo pero lo dejo pasar y vio fijamente el logotipo de la caja.

"No solo es eso Akeno, puede que no tenga una Sacre Gear poderosa, pero ese chico por una extraña razón atrae la atención de Sona" dijo la pelirroja mirándola con reproche. "Pero aún me inquieta ese chico"

"Bucho quería hablar con usted sobre el" dijo la peliblanca mirándola con su misma cara inexpresiva.

"¿Mmm? ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? "pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad.

"Usted has leído sus libros ¿no es así?" pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella. "En sus libros menciona el chakra, eso no debería saberlo un humano común" le dijo mientras la pelirroja la miraba.

"Pero cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya leído en alguna parte" sugirió Rias pensando un poco sobre ello.

"Bucho, eso solo lo saben los Yokai y sé que él no es un Yokai, no desprende ningún aura parecida a la mía, pero también menciona... Senjutsu" dijo la última parte con desprecio. Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida, ¿El en verdad es un simple Humano?

"No lo había notado, diablos de seguro no eh llegado a esa parte" dijo la pelirroja tomando un libro de tapa roja con detalles en amarillo con el título de "Historias de un Shinobi Caído: Los héroes de la profecía", ella comenzó chequear el índice y pudo ver que en el título de un capitulo decía "Dominando el Senjutsu". "Vaya si es cierto" dijo la pelirroja rascándose la barbilla.

"También me senté junto a él en el almuerzo, el mantenía un ojo sobre mi todo el tiempo y también se notaba que se mantenía en guardia cuando me acerque" dijo Koneko mirando la caja negra. "Percibí levemente un rastro de chakra en el" comento causando un silencio en el sepulcral en la habitación

"¿Estas segura de eso Koneko? Digo yo no sentí nada especial en el" pregunto el rubio mirándola con curiosidad.

"Muy segura, puede que ustedes no lo sientan pero yo soy mitad Nekosho por lo que también percibo el chakra de otros Yokais" dijo la peliblanca tomando un poco de te abriendo la caja para luego tomar el dango y comerlo lentamente.

"Eso no me la esperaba" Susurro la pelirroja. "(¿Estará vinculado también con el aumento de demonios callejeros?)" Pensó Rias masajeándose las sienes.

"Bucho ¿piensas reclutarlo?" pregunto Akeno mirando a su rey.

"No lo creo, a pesar de que tenga un pequeño rastro de chakra en él, no me es necesario para vencerlo, por eso Koneko quiero que vigiles a Issei Hyodou, si el Ángel Caído contacta con el me informas" Le ordeno la pelirroja a su torre.

"Hai Bucho" dijo la peliblanca aun comiéndose el dango algo que notaron sus amigos, pues no había comido nada de los dulces traídos por Akeno. "¿Qué?"

"¿De dónde sacaste eso? Se ve muy apetitoso" dijo la pelinegra mirando el dango de la pequeña chica quien le envió una mirada de "Si te acercas te arranco las manos".

"Me lo dio Naruto-sempai" dijo simplemente ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros y su rey.

"fufufufu, es la primera vez que te acercas a un chico que no sea Kiba-kun o Gasper-kun, ¿te causo curiosidad el rubio?" pregunto la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa burlesca, vio que en el rostro de Koneko comenzó a aparecer una delgada línea color rojo indicando que se había sonrojado levemente. "¿Ara? ¿Te sonrojaste Neko-chan?" dijo la pelinegra causan que sus compañeros rieran un poco.

"S-solo fue para asegurarme si era un Yokai o no" dijo la peliblanca con un tartamudeo al principio para luego desviando la mirada. La verdad es que desde que lo vio por primera vez pudo sentir un aura tranquila, cálida y brillante lo que le atrajo la atención y comenzó a espiarlo un poco por curiosidad, desde que lo estuvo espiando pudo ver que era una persona agradable, calmada y amable no como la mayoría de los hombres en la academia, pero hubo momentos en que sintió otra presencia fría y oscura dentro de él, lo que le causo más curiosidad. ¿Qué? Ella es mitad Nekosho está en su naturaleza ser curiosa.

"Tranquila Koneko, es normal que a esa edad tengas tu primer flechazo" se burló su rey causando que las risas aumentaran y que el sonrojo de la peliblanca se intensifique. "Sin embargo no debes olvidar la tarea de la que encomendé... es más importante que ese chico" dijo la pelirroja con seriedad.

"No se preocupe Bucho, no pienso dejar mi tarea de lado de vigilar a Issei Hyodou" dijo Koneko, Rias sonrió por su respuesta.

"Eso espero Koneko-chan y yo prometo no robar a tu futuro novio" se burló la pelirroja mientras que las risas volvieran a resonar en la habitación mientras Koneko la fulminaba con la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

* * *

 **Presente**

* * *

"Lo siento sempai..." susurro la peliblanca para luego retornar su tarea de vigilar a Issei Hyodou el cual comenzó a caminar junto a la chica... Mirando su trasero al quedarse un poco atrás. "(Pervertido asqueroso)" pensó la peliblanca con disgusto.

* * *

 **En las orillas de la ciudad - Hogar de Naruto (2 horas después)**

* * *

En el hogar del Uzumaki se encontraba este comiendo frente a la televisión mirando un anime llamado "Sword art Online", Sip ahora es un fanático del anime sobre todo los de tipo Shonen, agradecía también a Mavis por enviarlo a un mundo así incluso ahora copiaba con su Sharingan los movimientos de Kirito y Asuna, Sera divertido entrenar esos movimientos

Pero esta noche no sería una noche de anime que él quería, repentinamente una especie de lanza hecha luz atravesaba el pecho del rubio Uzumaki que miraba la lanza en Shock.

 **[Pasos acercándose]**

"Jajaja no pensé que fuera tan facil" dijo una voz saliendo de las sombras mostrando a un tipo rubio largo y puntiagudo hasta los hombros, ojos rojos con un circulo negro en el con una sonrisa psicópata y su vestimenta consistía en una armadura como falda mostrando el lado derecho de su pecho además de dos alas negras salían de su espalda. "Esa estúpida mujer me ordeno matar a esta sabandija jaa, sí que necesita que le pateen el culo" dijo con arrogancia. **(Es Zancrow de Fairy Tail)**

Pero justo en ese momento noto que solo la camiseta y la comida del hombre que había "asesinado" se encontraban allí. Confundido no sintió que alguien estaba justo detrás de él dándole la espalda.

"Sabes que es de mala educación entrar a casas ajenas"

El Ángel Caído rápidamente miro hacia atrás para ver quién era pero cuando giro su cabeza fue atacado por un tremendo golpe cubierto de rayos en su punto ciego golpeándolo en la espalda, arrojándolo contra el muro que exploto debido al impacto mandando al ángel caído hacia el jardín. El rubio de cabello largo comenzó a escupir sangre de su boca mirando con dirección al agujero creado por él.

"Tks maldita seas ahora tendré que pagar eso" dijo una figura saliendo de la cortina de polvo creado por el derrumbe de la pared del templo. "pero antes" murmuro revelando su rostro mostrando a un Naruto ileso y sin camisa. "Voy a molerte a golpes hasta que mueras" dijo el rubio con indiferencia y sin emociones.

"P-Pero c-como t-te vi morir" dijo con dificultad el rubio con cabello largo mirando a la persona que lo había atacado. "(Se suponía que era un humano ordinario) " pensó confundido.

" **Shunpo: Utsusemi (Paso veloz: Cigarra)** una técnica que me permite moverme a altas velocidades dejando una sombra atrás" dijo el rubio bajando los hombros soltando un suspiro. "Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían por mí, pero eso fue rápido ¿no lo crees?" dio el rubio mirándolo con su ojo derecho con el ceño fruncido.

"Jajaja ahora será más interesante maldito humano" dijo el rubio oji-rojo materializando una lanza de luz en sus manos señalando a Naruto con locura. "Te matare lentamente gusano" dijo el rubio oji-rojo con locura.

"Eso lo veremos estúpido Ángel caído" dijo el rubio Uzumaki mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia el aire y comenzó a aparecer una elegante Katana negra misma que le había dado Mavis hace meses. "Morirás en manos de **Engetsu (Luna Mordaz)** " Dijo el rubio apuntandolo con la espada y mirandolo con frialdad.

Ya es hora de ponerse en acción.

* * *

 **[D-Gray-man Ending 01 Snow Kiss]**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste el este Nuevo capítulo jeje**

 **Dejen un montón de críticas constructivas**


End file.
